The tale of two lovers
by vampiric-style-girl
Summary: I was really bored and started typing and this is what I have came up so far hope you like it. It's base off Grimm fairy tales but they don't have that so I did Grimm legacy


There was a young girl that was looking for her old friend she was about 16 years old and was emotionally distrought. Always looking for love but never found it then he came at last. In her mind she remember this. (They were friends at a young age but he was taking away from her when she was 7 years old, since then she been looking for him because she always thought that he would come back to make her happy and loved again because he was her first true love.)

When she was 20 years old she met the guy of of her dreams but she was scare to tell him that she was a vampire and that he would kill her for being that way. So she waited to see if he would ask her out and surely he did ask her out at her party and she was so excited to know that he liked her two. at her next party they snuck away to go be alone for hours and they ended up having sex and it was very passionate like they been together for years and they had a strong connection but while they were having sex his friend came in and riped him off her and she layed there crying as she hears him say you will never see Grimm again Angelica. She went to there secert spot every year hoping that he would come and get her and save her but he never came.

When she hit the age 200 she was about to give up but she made her self promise to keep trying until it hurt and thats what she did. On her 290th birthday he came and she didnt know she gave up and left him a note saying im sorry im not here i been waiting for years for you and you never came i guess you will have to find me now and our secret place is still there.

After she walked away she didnt notice that he was there and when he grab the note and readed he yelled out to her. She jumped when she heard him say "Im here baby. Please come back I want you." She quickly turn to see who said that and she said "Your not him. Put that back up for my lover and your not him." Grimm says "Yes it is me I can prove it to you my love. I did come back for you. I truly did im sorry you waited so long for me." Angelica started to cry, then she said "You have no clue what I been through in my life and I waited so long for him to come back to me and he never came back. So Im leaving because in my heart I know that he will come find me and be there for me again. How are you going too prove it to me? You dont know me."

Grimm said " I fucked you at your party when you were 20 when i came back and fell in love with you. Plus I was taken from you when I was seven when we first started to date and fell in love with each other. I had to escape them to come back to you because your the one I love and been trying to fight for."

Angelica said " That don't tell me anything because anyone can know that there was someone taken from me and that I been looking for him all my life."

Grimm said " Baby its me trust me drink my blood please. I came back to you after they took me and beat the shit out of me and they left scars on my body and i will show you my love just please come here and stop crying my love."

Angelica said " He was taken from me and you can't be him you dont look anything like him and I want him back in my life so bad." Grimm walked up to her and kissed her and she pulled away crying in pain. Then he bite his wrist and hold it up to her and she couldn't resist trying his blood so she latched on to his wrist and started drinking his blood. Grimm said "Baby please say something when you are done trying my blood again. I missed you so much and I love you so much." She pulled away and whipped her mouth and just stood there looking at him like she was dreaming and couldn't believe what has happen. He whipped her tears away and said "Please say something so that I know your okay baby." Angelica looked at him in shocked and said "Im fine and its you I cant believe it. My love of my life came back for me and he looks so different and I missed you too. I love you too." He stood there looking at her and smiling then he pulled her into another kiss and they stood there kissing. She pulled away still in shocked that he was in front of her and that she was back in his arms and that she could be happy again then she heard him say "Is our hide out still here in this park?" She said "Y-yes it is." He lefted her up andd took her to the hide out. When theey got in the hide out he layed her down in bed and just stood there looking at her all happy. Then he noitced a vase and said "Is this vase new baby?" All she did was node at him then he saw a name on it and asked "who is Samantha? And why is her ashes here in our hide out?"

Angelica said " T-that was my baby girl, after you left I found out that I was with a child and I felt her kick and I wished that every day you would come back and see your daughter but it was to late she die about a mouth after she was born. She was really sick, she wouldnt feed at all and she kept losing weight so I kept taking her to the doctors and they told me that she doesn't have long to live because her small heart was failing and that her body was shuting down."

Grimm just looked at her in shocked as she grabs her journal and pulls out a photo and gives it to him as she says " you can keep the photo if you want but thats your little gitl that I gave birth to after you left me all lone in this world." He started to cry and said "Im sorry Angelica. I didnt mean to get you pregant and leave like the way I did. If I was there I would have told you both how much I love you and how much you both meant to me."

Angelica said "Why you leave like that? Why did they rip you off of me and took you away like I didnt desvre you."

Grimm said " They wanted to hurt me and they did by taking me way from you. They hurt my heart when they ripped me off you I didnt want to stop because when we started i new that i feel in love with you. I am sorry that you got pregant but im here now and im not going anywhere baby." He walks up to her and kissed her with love. Then he says "Baby I missed you so much and I missed touching you and being able to kiss you again. I love you so much and i want to hear you say it please." She looks at him as tears go down her face and then she said " I waited years to hear that and I love you too. It was hard to watch you being ripped off me and know that I wont be able to see you and that hurt alot. When I found out that I was pregnant it scared me so much and I was afraid. When she died that hurt more because she was all I had left." She stopped talking and started to cry in pain.


End file.
